mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Battle technique
's Battle Menu.]] Battle techniques and Combat Operandi are used to engage enemies in Problem Sleuth. The corresponding tactic in Homestuck is Strife. The majority of Battle Techniques can be executed freely upon command, while a few require the payment of spondulicks before execution. Combat Operandi also are freely executed, however, this class of aggression is the only form that may require Elf Tears, Weasel Snot, Hog Slop or Pie Filling. Battle Techniques have been labeled as (BT) and Combat Operandi have been labeled as (CO). *Techniques used by Problem Sleuth: **Sleuth Diplomacy (BT): Always looking for a non-violent solution, Problem Sleuth uses this technique when things are going to look ugly. **Fair Shake (BT): Using a window, give both sides a chance to hear what you have to say. **Brass Tacks (BT): Summon a trio of brass to lay down some ass. Costs 3000 spondulicks. **Summon Henry Clay (BT): For 3500 Spondulicks, summon the great peacemaker himself. **Unconditional Surrender: Unknown attack. Has not been used. **Armistyx (CO): Use your undeniable charm to summon Death, no matter what he is doing. **Sepulchritude (CO): The Ultimate Attack. Note: This attack has been attempted numerous times, but it was held off on being successfully used. It is now known this requires the expenditure of an eighth level Comb Rave. When used, it transforms Problem Sleuth into an armor-clad warrior outfitted with wings and grants him unbelievable power. *Techniques used by Ace Dick: **Lv. 2 Truffle Shuffle (BT): Requires two Ace Dicks, and a filled Ostentation Drive. When invoked, their combined dancing deals lethal damage to overweight foes. **Lv. 2 Torso Flail (BT): Whip those bodies as fast as you can. This takes advantage of dead bodies and flings them into the air. While this does not sound very useful, it has been used in a couple of situations to placate hungry beasts. **Belly of the Whale (CO): Suck enemies into your awesome gut. This attack has also been used by Fiesta Ace Dick and Monster Pickle Inspector. **Check Yo'Self Jonah (CO): Ride a whale to doomsday. Has been executed by Zombie Ace Dick. *Techniques used by Pickle Inspector: **Disconcerting Ogle (BT): Give 'em a disconcerting glare that prevents enemies from attacking. **Pickle Replicsimile (CO): Create 8 duplicates of yourself, equally powerful and with minds of their own. **Abstracted Thought (CO): Be able to operate while still using your Imagination. **Temporal Replicsimile (CO): Split yourself in two, sending one to the past and another to the future. *Techniques used by Mobster Kingpin: **Running Numbers (BT): Switch up your stats in hopes for something favorable. **Hit the Mattresses (BT): Max out your Pulchritude. It's on. **Extortion (BT): Send back business sent at you. Nullifies Belly of the Whale. **Hooched-Up Bootlegger (BT): Bring out your sugar-free personal stash of sugar liquor to drive your Imagination to the roof. **Send in the Clowns (CO): Summon a league of clowns to strike foes. **Insulin Shot (CO): Finally get rid of that Diabetes problem. **Type 2 Diabeat-down (CO): Forged with the power of Wilford Brimley, attack with the righteous fury of a really old man with pronunciation issues. *Techniques used by Morthol Dryax: **Gnostic Taint (BT): Demonize summoned pissed off brass players with soul. *Techniques used by Zombie Hired Muscle: **Profane Adulteration (BT): Spreading the good word around, in a profane manner. Makes the afflicted a zombie. *Techniques used by Henry Clay: **Pacify (BT): Settle the crowds down. There's no need for all this yelling. *Techniques used by Candy Mecha: **Self Saccharine-fice (BT): Allow yourself to be consumed. Can send those with Type 2 Diabetes into DIABETIC SHOCK. *Techniques used by DMK: **Vexatious Glower (BT): A disconcerting glare that can tear you in half. **Abstracted Thought (CO): Be able to operate while still using your Imagination. **Cinder Ablockalypse (CO): Use those damnable toe-stubbing cinder blocks to crush foes. **Clownstorm (CO): Send in an army of clowns from a Jack-In-The-Box to crush with Floppy Shoes. *Techniques used by Death: **Two Lumps (CO): Offer tea. With two sugar cubes. Aggressively. *Techniques used by Cultural Rainbow: **Mob Rule (CO): Filled with Ethnic Cheer, this mob decides what goes. And you're going. Category:Battle Technique